


Enemy to Caretaker

by CaptainShade



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burns, Enemy to Caretaker, Fire, Gen, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, True Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShade/pseuds/CaptainShade
Summary: Whumptober Day 7--Enemy to CaretakerLucifer saves Sam from Michael.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949092
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Enemy to Caretaker

Sam was burning, the rage of Michael so much worse than the fire licking at his face and consuming his skin. It was palpable in the air, boiling heat and red-hot pain driving into his very soul, freezing him with instinctual fear as he melts. 

He was kneeling in a cage within a cage, the metal under his shins glowing with heat, Michael's brand. He could smell hair burning, flesh cooking, could hear his own screams as if they were someone else's. 

"Lucifer!" he cried, brain shrinking down to his enemy-of-my-enemy, hoping that maybe the angel who had frozen him with pain too many times to count would find him and freeze him again. 

The moment before his body completely gave out, Michael restored his skin and nerves and it started all over again. 

"Lucifer!" 

The archangel in question looked up from his plans, hearing Sam call out for him from far away. 

That was weird, he could have sworn he left his vessel locked in a cage with starving rats a while ago, and he shouldn't be able to speak by now.

The cage was empty. 

" _ Lucifer, _ " he heard, a screamed prayer, " _ please save me! _ "

Michael must have him. 

He shed his physical form and stretched his icy wings, flying to Michael. 

"Let him go, Michael," he said in the language of angels. "Samuel is  _ mine _ !"

Michael snarled, leaving his body to stand in his true form, stalking away to play with his own human. 

Sam woke up, freezing, blind and deaf. He could hear Lucifer's voice in his head, singing softly as he held Sam and rocked back and forth. His skin was in screaming agony. He recognized the feeling--third-degree burns that, in hell, were never numbed. The ice of Lucifer's wings were a burning balm, and he remembered calling out for the archangel as he burned. He never wanted to think of Lucifer as a savior, but it seemed he did subconsciously, and now he doubted he could change that.

He cried, thinking about living in a cage within a cage.


End file.
